1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing peripheral component interconnect (PCI) cards in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI is a kind of bus structure, which is used for connecting to sound cards, video capture cards, graphics cards, network interface cards or other peripheral equipment, for enhancing the capabilities of the computer systems. Common methods of attaching
PCI cards include attaching screws with a screwdriver. The method of attaching may be time-consuming and troublesome, and the screws can be easily lost. Moreover, if a screw falls on the PCB and is not noticed, the PCB may short out and a great amount of damage may be done to the computer when the computer is switched on.
With the above described disadvantages in view, a need may be desired to provide an improved PCI card securing apparatus.